1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stimulating apparatus, and more particularly, an adult sexual novelty device for those physically challenged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sexual aid devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,795 B1, Issued on Jan. 30, 2001, to Garza teaches an adult novelty device for simulating sexual encounters by a user lying in a reclined position. The device includes a pivot base aligned along an axis perpendicular to the length of the user and generally within the plane of the reclined position. A leg portion, joined to the pivot base by a knee joint, extends upward to permit the leg portion to move in an arc closer to and away from the user. A sleeve assembly is mounted on the leg portion and is aligned for sexual engagement with the user in at least one body orifice by a sleeve mounted on the other end of the assembly. The user is able to move the sleeve by a driver assembly attached to the leg, whereby the user can move the leg portion toward and away from the user's body orifice by pivoting the leg portion about the knee joint to cause movement of the sleeve assembly. In a preferred embodiment, the pivot base includes a pair of pivot base blocks holding down a base rod on both ends of the base rod, whereby the knee joint pivots on the rod to permit rotation of the knee joint about the rod. Also preferred is to adjustably mount the sleeve assembly and/or the driver assembly on the leg to permit adjustment of the angle with respect to the horizontal position of the user.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,667 B2, Issued on Apr. 1, 2003, to Hickman teaches a sexual assistance device and methods which may be used as a marital aid which include two elongate members secured by a pivotal connection. A biasing element, such as a spring coil, is disposed at or adjacent the pivotal connection for biasing the opposite ends of the two elongate members away from each other. Respective supports are provided at the two opposite ends of the two elongate members which are engageable with the operator's legs. A sexually stimulating element, such as a vibrator or the like, is preferably removably attached to the pivotal connection. Thus, the operator may produce reciprocal longitudinal movement inwardly and outwardly, relative to the operator's body, by compressing and uncompressing the two elongate members with the legs of the operator thereby fully controlling movement of the sexually stimulating element by the legs of the operator. The biasing force is preferably relatively weak so as to permit easy closing of the operator's legs while still providing a suitable force to permit the legs to securely contact the ends of the two elongate members.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,139 B2, Issued on Dec. 2, 2003, to Zwezdaryk teaches a vibrator that has a base member and elongated flexible elements extending from the base member for contacting a user. A vibrator includes vibration means that is mounted within the vibrator of causing the vibrator to vibrate. The elongated flexible elements are positionable by a user in a plurality of configurations, as desired.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2005/0033112 A1, Published on Feb. 10, 2005, to Bruton et al. teaches a sexual aid device that includes a housing having a generally cylindrical base and central portion and an upper portion defining a closed upper end. The base includes an open lower end and at least the base and central portion are hollow. The housing is fabricated of a lubricious glass-based single piece of material. An electric motor is mounted in the hollow central portion of the housing and vibrator means including a block and an eccentric drive therefore is coupled to the motor. A battery means is disposed in the hollow base of the housing and is operably coupled with the motor. The motor and battery means are connected in series circuit and an end sealing means including a cap mounted on the open end of the base for releasably sealing the open end so that the hollow interior of the housing is waterproof when the cap is mounted on the base. The end sealing means provides an external switch means operably coupled with the battery means and the motor for selectively energizing the motor to drive the block in eccentric rotation to thereby cause the housing to vibrate.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for sexual aid devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.